prunescapefandomcom-20200213-history
WTF GLITCH? Red Portal Invisibility - 13/11/10
(This is regarding a glitch that cropped up on 13/11/10 in the W68 Clan Wars Red Portal. This sort of thing wouldn't be shown on RS Wiki, which is why we're better than them.) At the best of times the W68 Red Portal is a treacherous place. Filled with high level, dangerous rushers packing Ice Barrage and a strong melee weapon, only idiots, 1 itemers and said rushers ever visit the place. For the majority of people, step outside the safe zone and your equipment will vanish before your eyes, courtesy of Dragon Claws wielding maniacs. Or just high levels wanting a bit of fun. Opinions vary. But when some people managed to find a glitch which made them completely invisible, what followed was a mixture of WTF, How U Do That and Sad No Lifer, so much so you'd think someone was abusing a glitch. Which...er...they were. At first, people feared it was reckless 130s, and expected to get destroyed by something they couldn't even see. However, at this point the WTF faded and the Fail moved in. And theres one hell of a lot of fail that seeped in the good ol' W68 Red. Firstly, while the glitchers could make themselves invisible, summons and pets were not, as random Summoning monsters wandering around the place made it fairly obvious theres someone having a mess-around. Up to three were in the area at one point, with people deciding to attack and kill them for laughs. Which wasn't hard, as they consisted of a Thorny Snail, a Pyrelord and a Spirit Kalphite. This was where it got fairly hilarious. It soon dawned on people that it wasn't deadly 130s stalking the Red Portal unhindered. But noobs the size of mountains, which was bleeding obvious when they've got low level summons out. The Ice Barrage didn't happen, instead it was Entangles that missed well over half the time. And the Dragon Claws that mullered people before they knew what was going on? That was a guy with 70 Attack and Strength hitting a guy with his Dragon Scimitar. They say glitchers are generally noobs, this time the saying is correct. Enter the (useless) Jagex Mod. After a short period of time that was 30% spent being cautious and 70% spent mocking the (obviously raging because sad no lifers keep killing his Thorny Snail) noob glitchers, a Jagex Mod finally showed up to see WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?! This was Mod Ninja, who was an obvious showoff to begin with, wearing a Blue Party Hat, a trimmed Dragon Platebody and a Chaotic Longsword, and proved to be as much help to the situation as a Tory Government. After dissappointed people realised they couldn't attack him, they soon started questioning him to sort it out. Mod Ninja didn't have a fucking clue. Then he spent about 4 minutes doing absolutely nothing as the glitcher ran around attacking people as though there wasn't a JMod there pissing around. This glitcher had balls - most of them would have done a tactical retreat ran for their accounts at first sight of a mod. Mod Ninja eventually apparently forgot that he was there to sort out an abusable glitch, and starting banging on about how he could beat anyone there in Clan Wars because he had 10,000 HP. Either he was ignorant or just plain stupid. Probably both. A short while longer of being useless ''(and realising the people there were starting to turn against him, only himself to blame) ''and he dissappeared. The glitcher also had apparently left, probably out of boredom. In the meantime, a worthless pure account created vital comic relief by walking out of the safe zone, getting barraged and dying. Eventually, the whole thing died off and the Red Portal reverted back to its usual self. At least we now know what Jagex doesn't spend time doing - hiring competent staff. Still, at least we're getting another worthless D+D this month. More tea, Alice?